Run Away Love An Ezria Story
by ImagineEzria
Summary: Aria Montgomery's parents are both alcoholics and abusive. When Bryon's abuse goes too far, Aria runs away to Ezra's apartment.
1. Chapter 1

Run Away Love; Part one

An Ezria Story;

Aria's POV

I walked into school and I saw my boyfriend, also my old English teacher, waiting at my locker for me. "Hey." He said, "Hey!" I replied. He kissed me and grabbed my wrist. He looked at the big bruise that I tried hiding by wearing a long sleeve shirt. "Aria, What did your dad do this time?" I covered it quickly, "I fell on his precious bud light sign in the garage, and he started hitting me and punching me all along my arms" I replied. He hugged me, "You okay?" he asked. "Yeah" "Aria, this needs to stop. It's illegal for a parent to hit their kid." I shrugged. "My dad could care less "My best friends walked over to us, "Hey, what's going on?" Spencer asked, Ezra lifted up my sleeve reveling 9 bruises that my dad gave me. Hanna's mouth dropped, "Aria, are you okay!" I nodded. "Yeah, my arm hurts like a bitch though."

Spencer, Emily and Hanna and I walked the halls together. Spencer and I have 1st and 2nd period together, and Hanna and I have 3rd and 4th period together, and Emily and I have 5th and 6th period together. Ezra kissed me goodbye, and walked out the doors. Spencer and I walked into the class room together. "So, what are you up to?" Spencer asked me. "Oh, nothing much."

-After School-

I walked inside the house, I found my dad drinking a beer and smoking a cigarette. He got up quickly, with his cigarette in his hand. "ARIA MONTGOMERY, YOU WERE SUPPOSE TO BE HOME 5 MINUTES AGO!" He slapped my face really hard, and then he kicked my knee, giving me no strength to walk. "I'M SORRY, DADDY I WALKED AS FAST AS I COULD!" "WELL, NEXT TIME WALK FASTER YOU STUPID BITCH!" He took another a big chug of his beer. My mom came in. I hope she wasn't drunk like my dad. "Bryon, could I take a chug of your beer?" I got up and ran towards the beer, "MOM, NO, PLEASE DONT DRINK ANY!" My dad yelled, "DONT TELL HER WHAT TO DO YOU FUCKING PAIN IN THE ASS!" With that he took his foot and punched me in the stomach with it, causing me to fall down and crack my head open on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Run Away Love; Part two

It wasn't as bad as I thought. It was bleeding pretty badly, but I grabbed a few towels from the closet, and ran to my bathroom and soaked them with cold water. I put one of the soaking wet towels on my head where I was bleeding most. I took my ugly flip phone out of my pocket and texted Ezra; "Dads out of control. I just got pushed to the floor, head cracked open & bleeding like crazy." I flipped my phone open and it read, "Be there in 5. Open window to your room." Ezra is the best. I unlocked the window, and I lay down on my bed with the towel on top of my head. I heard a knock at the window, and it was my amazing boyfriend, Ezra.

I unlocked the window and he came in. He laid on the bed with me, right next to me. He brushed his fingers on my face and played with my hair, tucking it behind my ears. He really is so sweet. He went to get me a dry towel to soak up all the wetness. After, my head felt somewhat better. It's still cracked open, but I did stop the bleeding.

Ezra let me rest my head on his shoulder. He always gives me a shoulder to cry on. I then looked up at him, with tears running down my face. "I hate my life. . ." I whispered. He kissed me. Just then, my dad started banging on the door. "ARIA, OPEN THE MOTHER FUCKING DOOR! I TOLD YOU NEVER TO LOCK IT!" he started cursing. "Shit, Ezra. My dad can't know you're here! Just. Hide!" I whispered. He hid in my bathroom, behind the shower curtain. I opened the door. "Sorry dad I didn't know it was lo-" "DON'T FUCKING APOLOGIZE. AND DON'T EVER TRY TO STOP YOUR MOTHER FROM DOING WHATEVER THE FUCKING HELL SHE WANTS TO, STUPID BITCH!" He gave me a hard whack in the head. "DAD I'M SORRY! IT'S HARD TO HAVE TWO ALCOHOLIC PARENTS!" He looked at me. "Shut the fuck up and go buy me some more beer." He handed me twenty dollars. "NO." I said. "You don't need any more." He looked at me. "Want me to beat you to the floor like I did last month?" I gulped. "No." I said shaking. He nodded. "Okay, THEN GO TO THE STORE AND BUY ME SOME MORE BEER!" I began crying. "Don't cry you stupid little baby." He said, slamming my door shut.


	3. Chapter 3

Run Away Love; Ezria Story

Part Three

I got my dad his beer and everything. "YOU DIDN'T FUCKING GET ME BUD LIGHT? YOU GOT ME THIS HEINEKEN SHIT? I HATE YOU!" He jumped on me and started beating me. "I'M SORRY!" I screamed. He got up. "YOU SHOULD BE." And he opened his beer bottle and threw some on me. I smelled like beer now. I went up to my bathroom so I could shower and get the beer smell out of me. So I quickly showered and washed my body, and then I went to my closet and simply got on shorts and a short sleeved shirt. But I noticed almost my entire body was purple from the bruises, so I changed into ripped jeans and a pink polo from Urban Outfitters.

I packed some clothes, my toothbrush and a hairbrush. I think that's all I needed. I then grabbed my favorite stuffed animal, given to me by Ezra on our first date. I think I was finished. I then said goodbye to my house, opened the window, and ran away from the horrible house I've been living in.

I ran straight to Ezra's house, he lived a few minutes away. I walked up the stairs and rang the buzzer. I ran up the stairs to his apartment, nearly tripping on every stair. I opened his door to find him on his couch. "Aria? What's wrong, baby girl?" He rushed over to me and picked me up. My legs were wrapped around his waist as my arms were around his neck. He immediately kissed me. "Babe, what's wrong?" I began crying. "Ezra, I-I I just can't live at the house an-nymore. I-I needed to leave and get out of there." I said between sobs. He kissed me again. "Don't cry, I love you. Here, I'll take your bags. Get on my back." I got down and got on his back. He piggy-backed me over to his bed and gently laid me down on my back. He's so freaking sweet! I love him more than anything in this world. ANYTHING**.**


	4. Chapter 4

Run Away Love; Ezria Story

Part Four

Aria's POV:

Ezra and I have been kissing for about 25 minutes now. Ezra pulled away from the kiss and looked me in my hazel eyes, "I love you, Aria." he said with a serious face. I smiled, which made him smile. "I love you too, Ezra." I replied. I kissed his sweet, soft, perfect, lips. With that, he climbed on top of me and pulled up my shirt so my stomach was showing and he started kissing my flat stomach; which he knew would make me giggle. Ezra pulled down my shirt and crawled back up onto my chest and started to kiss my neck. I moaned softly. He pulled down my jeans, I didn't stop him. I wanted to see where this night would take us. I smiled at him and flipped him over, so I was on top. I pulled up his shirt, and started to tease him by tracing his sexy abs. His amazing smile appeared on his face again. Ezra flipped me back over and started to take the rest of my clothes off. Soon enough, I was fully naked. I took Ezra's clothes off as well, and .god, he has the perfect body. No lie. Ezra climbed on top of me again and started to suck on my neck, I moaned softly in his ear which turned him on. This was just the beginning of a perfect night.

Ezra's POV:

I pushed Aria against the wall and pressed our bodies together. We both groaned at the sudden contact.  
>I then kissed her with all the passion I had. She hungrily kissed back and knotted her fingers through my hair. My tongue grazed her bottom lip begging for entrance. She eagerly agreed and widened her mouth. Our tongues were swirling as the heat intensified. I let my hands roam her body, and my fingers traced her curves.<p>

I parted my mouth from hers and brought my swollen lips to her collarbone and gave her gentle kiss. I then kissed her earlobe and began to suck softly and slowly. She let out a loud moan and absentmindedly thrust her hips into mine. I could feel the heat radiating off her body. I slowly grinding back as my erection began to grow. I grabbed her hips and pressed her against my arousal. I wanted to feel how much I need her.

"Ezra," she moaned lustfully in my ear.  
>"I want you," I told her huskily.<p>

Aria jumped on me and wrapped her legs around my waist and threw her arms around neck. She pulled me close and covered her hot mouth onto mine. I deepened the kiss as I walked backwards. I sat down on the bed and she straddled me. She pulled away and whispered seductively in my ear, "Take me."


	5. Chapter 5

Run Away Love; Part Five

Ezra's POV:

She started her cool lips back up my legs, her tongue seeming to have a mind of its own, wanting to return the favor. I moaned lustfully waiting for her to make her way back up to me until she made it to the soft spot in the middle of my thigh, and I couldn't take it anymore, I needed her. I rolled aggressively on top of her, no hesitation, just begging for entrance. She willingly shifted her weight, welcoming me on top of her, willing for me to enter.  
>I placed my elbows beside her shoulders and my fingers were entangled in her hair. Our legs were entwined as I positioned my hips.<br>I vigilantly began to enter her. She let out a sharp whimper in pain followed by a long low satisfied moan as I thrust my hip bones into firmly hers. I yearned for more.  
>Her subtle whimpers turned into loud cries of pleasure.<br>I moved in and out. Slowly at first, but I began to move faster as her nails dug into my back from the pleasure, which only made me ache for more. I let out a low moan to match hers and soon we were both intensely grinding into each other, craving the sensation that we both shared.

"Fasterrr" Aria whimpered. And I wanted to so badly.  
>But, instead, I did the opposite. I went much slower and kept it at a steady pace.<br>"Ezzraa.." Aria breathed my name into my ear.  
>I dug deeper and deeper keeping the same swiftness.<br>"Oh god.." She purred  
>I covered her mouth with mine, and then continued<br>I felt Aria begin to tremble as she moaned again.  
>"Oh god, Aria, I-I'm almost there," I told her, my breathing ragged.<br>"k-k

eep going..."

A great wave of pleasure over took our bodies. I felt her tense, and her walls close in. I came with her. We moaned together, and I collapsed on top of her, breathless.

When I found the strength, I supported myself on my elbows once again.

I looked her in the eyes, and gave her a simple, yet meaningful, chaste kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."  
>I moved to pull out of her, but she pressed against me even harder, unwilling to let go.<p>

"No, not yet," She said, breathing heavily. She pulled me closer.

We laid like that in the silence, enjoying the feeling. Only our irregular breathing could be heard

I dug into her one last time, and then pulled out. I felt her go limp as I rolled off of her.

I pulled her warm body into me and I wrapped my powerful arms around her. She kissed my check every so softly, and did the same with my lips.

She looked into my eyes.

"That was..." she whispered, but she didn't have to finish. Without even speaking a word, we knew what each other was thinking.  
>i.n.c.r.e.d.i.b.l.e.<br>She buried her head in my chest as both fell into a peaceful slumber.


	6. Chapter 6

Run Away Love; Part Six

Aria's POV:

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing; 10 missed calls and 10 voice mails. They were all from my dad. I called him back; He answered within the first few rings.

Byron: Aria, where the FUCK are you?

Aria: Wouldn't you like to know.

Bryon: Don't you dare you that tone with me, young lady.

Aria: What are you going to do? Punch me through the phone.

Bryon: That's it, when you get home, be prepared to be hit HARDER than you ever been hit before.

Aria: Who said I was coming home?

Bryon: You'll come home unless you want me to throw away all of your crap.

Aria: Go right ahead.

Bryon: Bye, bitch.

After that, all I heard was a buzzing sound. Ezra woke up and he came over to me and wrapped his strong arms around my waist. He whispered in my ear, "I have a surprise for you." I smiled and turned myself around. "Hm..And what is the surprise?" I said in a flirty tone. "I'll tell you over dinner." Before I can answer, he had his soft lips onto mine. I pulled away and said "I know this will sound cheesy, but I feel like you're the only person who actually cares about me." "Your friends care about you." "Not the way you care about me, though. The wouldn't go through the trouble to do anything about my dad. Like, take me in. They'd just say that I have to tell children services and let me spend a few nights with them until things got handled." "Well, I would do anything for you." He kissed my lips again and held me close. I swear, he's the best boyfriend ever.

-Later that night-

Ezra told me to hang out with my friends for a while; So I called the girls, and told them we should hang out over at Spencer's house.

Spencer: So, you said that Ezra had something special in mind ?

Aria: Well, this morning when we woke up –

Hanna: Wait, you slept at his house?

Aria: Yeah. I wasn't going to sleep at my house; my dad would probably kill me in my sleep.

Emily: Anyways, go on.

Aria: Okay; So anywho, when we woke up, he heard my dad yelling at me over the phone. When I hung up with him, he told me he had a surprise for me.

Hanna: Maybe he's going to surprise you by laying on his bed naked; Rose pedals will be around him, the lights would be dimmed and there would be scented candles all over the place.

Spencer: *Laughs* I totally doubt that.

Aria: *Fake laughs* He wouldn't do something like that. He has too much respect for me.

Emily: Oh my god.

Spencer&Hanna: What?

Emily: Aria, you already slept with him, didn't you?

Aria: Psh, no.

Hanna: Yes you did ! ARIA MONTGOMERY LOST HER V CARD!

Aria: *Blushes* Stop!

Spencer: She's blushing!

*Aria's phone starts to ring*

Aria: I'll be right back; *Answers the phone* Hello?

Ezra: Everything is all set. Come on over. *Hangs up the phone*

Aria: I got to go.

Hanna: Remember; rose pedals, scented candles and a naked English teacher.

Aria: Bye.

At Ezra's Apartment –

As I walked down the hall to Ezra's apartment, I heard soft music playing. I started to get excited. I opened the door, and a big wave of Italian food filled my nostrils. "Welcome, home, honey." He winked and bit his lip. "Wow. What's the occasion?" He started to walk towards me, he grabbed my hand and spun me around. He then kissed my lips and said "What? I can't make my beautiful girlfriend dinner?" "Well, you told me you had something special planned." "I do. Close your eyes, and no peeking." I covered my eyes, and giggled. "Would you like to tell me what this is about?" "Just one moment." He came over to me and told me to uncover my eyes. He gave me a small box and told me to open it. There were two tickets to Hawaii. I squealed. "Oh my god! Ezra ! This must have cost you a fortune!" "Anything for you."


	7. Chapter 7

Run Away Love; Part Seven

Aria's POV:

"I still can't believe you did this for me." I said to Ezra. "Well, I know what you've gone through. So I just decided that you needed a break from all of this crap." "You're so good to me." He just smiled. "So, when do we leave?" I asked. "Tomorrow. Our flight is at 12:30, so we'll have to leave around 11ish." "Sounds good."

The Next Day –

I woke up around 9 to the smell of breakfast being made. I walked over to Ezra and wrapped my arms around him from behind. He turned around and kissed me on my forehead and told me to sit down.

The table was perfectly set. There was a vase with one rose and my napkin was folded to perfection. Ezra put an omelet on my plate, along with two strips of bacon. He also poured me some orange juice.

After our wonderful meal, I took a quick shower and put my hair up in a high pony tail. I brung the clothes that I snatched from my room a few days ago and the next thing I knew, we both were out the door.

At the airport –

We finally got to the airport, and found a parking space. We got out of the car and got our bags out of the trunk and went into the airport. We went through all of the security stuff that we had to go through, and by the time 12:30 rolled around, we were on the plane. We sat in the middle of the plane. "Well, here we are! I still can't believe we're doing this! I said to Ezra, hugging him. "I know, this is going to be amazing! 2 weeks in Hawaii, alone ..with you." He said, winking. The flight attendant came over the intercom and told us to buckle up.

We were a few hours into the flight. It was pretty interesting so far. I read 'To Kill A Mockingbird' for a while, and I talked to Ezra. Then I fell asleep for the rest of the flight.

A few hours later, we had landed in Hawaii. The lady came on the intercom again and told us where we were and all that. Damn. I'm so excited.

We got outside of the plane and walked toward the airport. We waited for our bags and then we headed to find a taxi. We got a hold of a taxi, and told him to drive us to our hotel. We got out and checked into the hotel and the bellhop brought our bags up to our room. He opened the door for us, and I instantly fell into heaven.

This room was huge! It had two king size beds, a huge flat screen TV on the wall. There was an *amazing* ocean view, we even had our own private deck. There were two gorgeous bathrooms, and a whole lot more. Ezra sure chose the right place.

I ran in and hopped onto the bed. Ezra followed and hopped right next to me. We were both extremely excited; we didn't know what to do. I got up and went outside on the deck that overlooked the gorgeous blue ocean. Ezra came behind me and wrapped his arms around me like he always does. I turned around, and he had his arms trapping me. We were not even three inches apart from each other. He leaned in and kissed me. He picked me up from my waist and set me on the railing. He held me to make sure I didn't fall, and continued to kiss me gently.

We went back inside after a few and started to unpack. We both got our own dresser and bathroom. I finished unpacking, and flopped onto the bed once more. I swear, this feels so unreal.

Ezra lay down next to me, and wrapped himself around me. We laid there together for a while and just talked. After a while, we got our bathing suits on and went downstairs. We walked through the lobby and walked down to the beach.

Aria: Race yeah! *Runs down to the water*

Ezra: Wowowow; No fair! *Runs after her*

Aria: *Giggles and runs a little faster*

Ezra: *Catches up to her, grabs her by her waist and spins her around* Got you. *Kisses her*

Aria: *Smiles and kisses him back*

Back in the hotel room –

After a while of fooling around on the beach, we went up to our room and changed into comfortable clothes. The sun was setting, so we decided to take a nice, long, romantic walk along the beach.

The sunset here is so beautiful. There are no city lights to distract the pink and orange sky. Ezra took a hold of my hand and pulled me towards him. He stopped and turned to me; "I love you." He said. I looked him in the eye and said, "I love you, too." We both leaned in and he kissed me passionately.

After our amazing walk, we went back to the hotel and laid down on the bed together. We watched some TV, and we ordered some room service. We ate and then got ready to go to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Run Away Love; Part 8

Aria's POV:

I woke up in the morning with a sick feeling in my stomach. I had a terrible headache, and I felt dizzy. I was thinking it was because that I was expecting my period today. I got up, took some medicine and then took a shower. Maybe after freshening up, I'd feel better. After my shower, I walked back into the room and Ezra was awake. "Hey, why are you up this early?" he asked, rolling out of the bed. "I just woke up, feeling a little sick. So I just took a quick shower and some medicine. I should be fine." I said while towel drying my hair in front of the tv.

"Oh, okay. Feel better." He said to me. I finished drying my hair and walked over to the mirror and put a little bit of make up on. Right when I finished, I immediately felt sick. Ezra was walking into the bathroom, I ran in front of him and pushed him out of the way, racing to the bathroom. I got inside and shut the door. I hardly made it to the toilet and threw up. "Great." I thought to myself. I probably caught something from someone from the airport.

"Aria? Are you okay?" Ezra asked while knocking on the door.

"I'm fine. I'm just not feeling that great." I said back.

"Oh, Okay. Well, tell me if you need anything."

"Thanks." I said while getting up off of the floor and rinsing out my mouth from the horrid taste.

I cleaned up and walked out of the bathroom. I laid down for a while to see if the medicine would kick in. I felt semi better and told Ezra I didn't want to go crazy today, and I just wanted to rest. He understood and told me to get some rest.

I ended up falling asleep and woke up about 3 ½ hours later. I didn't get much sleep last night, and I needed the nap. When I woke up I was looking around the room for Ezra, but I couldn't find him.

"Ezra?" I called. "Hello?" No answer.

I called his cellphone. I heard ringing in the bathroom. Great. He left his cellphone here. Oh well. He must have gone to the pool or something, or a walk on the beach.

After a while, he still hasn't came back, so I decided to go look for him. I walked down the hallway and got into the elevator and went to the lobby.

As I walked towards the pool area, I saw Ezra. He came over to me and kissed me with so much passion. "Woow. Hello." I said. "I love you." "I love you, too. What's going on with you?" "Jackie's here." "WHAT!" "Calm down, and don't get mad at me. But after you fell asleep, I came down here and went into the hot tub to relax. Next thing I knew, I heard giggling above me, and I looked up and there she was!" "Wow..What did she do?" "I didn't do anything. She did everything to me!" "Enough! What did she do?" "Okay, when I got into the hot tub, I closed my eyes and laid my head back. All I heard was her laugh, and I opened my eyes and she was standing there in her bathing suit, with a smile on her face. She got in and was sitting across from me, and she kept coming closer to me..and stuff." "Ezra!" "Well, after she got closer, I tried to back away, but she came ever closer. She lifted my hands up to her chest, and put my hands on her boobs. I instantly yelled at her and told her to back off, and I jumped out of the hot tub and got something to eat. She kept following me, and so after I was on my way up to our room to check on you, and she was behind me the whole way. She's staying 4 rooms down from us, so she pretended to go to her room. Right before I got into the room, she grabbed me and pulled me into her room."

"Oh my god! That fuc-" Ezra cut me off, and continued.

"I know. Anyways, she grabbed me, and pulled me into her room and ripped her clothes off and then mine..And I think you know what happened after that."

"Yes, yes. But don't mention it, please. I don't feel good, and I don't need to be stressed out anymore. Please just come back and we'll talk."

"Okay, I'll be there in a few. I love you."

"I love you, too."

In a few minutes, I heard a knock on the door. I went to go open it. Ezra was standing there. I pulled him into the room and dragged him over to the bed. I pushed him down, and got on top of him. I told him how much I love him and never to let a stupid bitch get a hold of him ever again.


	9. Chapter 9

Run Away Love; Part 9

Aria's POV:

Ezra and I have fallen asleep, once again. I got up and for the second time today, I've puked. I still think that I have gotten something from someone at the airport, but I came back into reality that I might not be sick. I'm not letting my worries and paranoia ruin my amazing trip with my amazing boyfriend.

I was in my bathroom, standing over the sink when Ezra came in. "Hey. You okay?" he asked, putting his hand on my lower back. I shook my head. "Uh. Yeah. I'm fine." I avoided eye contact until Ezra put his hand under my chin and tilted my head up so I could look at him. "If there's something bothering you, I want to know." He said concerned. "I'm fine." I snapped back. "Whatever you say. Do you want to go down to the beach?" "I'd love to."

We both changed into our bathing suits; once we were ready we left our hotel room, and walked down to the elevator hand in hand. We got down to the beach, and we set our stuff down on the hot sand. I laid my towel down and I was putting on sun screen on, but Ezra took it away from me and started putting it on for me. "Why thank you kind sir." I said to him. "You're welcome, gorgeous." He replied with a flirty tone. His strong hands rubbed the sun screen on my shoulders and down my back. He didn't rub it in with much force, but with gentle care to make sure he didn't hurt me in anyway.

Ezra read for a while, while I worked on my tan. I was drifting off into a deep slumber, when I felt a hot texture on my back. Ezra was throwing sand at me. "Oh, you're going to get it." I said to him. "I'm scared!" Ezra said with a sarcastic tone. I got up, this meant war. I took a handful of sand and threw it at him. He dodged it. I took another handful, which he did not dodge. The sand fight was getting a little intense, and sort of sexual. Ezra took some sand and put it in my bathing suit top, now my breasts were covered in sand. He saw the look on my face, and he ran. I took some sand and ran towards him. I got him by the back of his swim trunks and put the sand down his pants. "Got you!" I said. "Damn girl." He replied. Our little fight was interrupted when Jackie came towards Ezra and kissed him. While she was kissing him, I took her shoulders and got her off of him. "What the hell!" I said to her. She just smiled. I slapped her bitchy ass smile off of her face. She slapped me back, and that's when Ezra stepped in. "No one touches my girlfriend. The only person who can touch her is me." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into him. "Well, Ezra. I thought you'd like someone who's your own age." Jackie said. "If he wanted someone his own age, he'd be with someone his own age. Plus, he wouldn't go for you. You look like someone picked up from the side of the road." "No one talks to me like that." She said, stepping towards me. I broke from Ezra's grip and stepped towards her. "Obviously someone should." We got in each other's faces, throwing around words and glares. Ezra pulled me back again and said "Jackie, I wouldn't go back out with you if we were the last two people on Earth. So back the hell off of me and leave me the hell alone." Ezra took my hand, and wrapped his arm around my waist and we walked back to our hotel.

Ezra and I opened the door to our hotel, and a wave of cool air hit us when we first walked in. "Damn, it's freezing in here." I said, hoping he'd wrap his arms around me. "Aria, I have sand in all of the wrong places." Ezra said, walking towards me. "So do I. Maybe we should fix that?" I told him, walking towards him as well. "We shall." He took my hand and led me into the bathroom. Ezra shut the door behind us, turned on the water and waited for it to heat up. Ezra turned me around, and untied my bathing top for me, causing it to fall to the floor. He did the same to my bathing suit bottoms. I untied to strings to his bathing suit, and within seconds we were both naked, taking a hot shower together. This felt so right.

Ezra got out of the shower before I did; I just stayed in for a little bit longer. The warmth of the water feels soothing, considering I feel like crap.

After a while, I got out of the shower and towel dried my hair. I put some sweats and a tank top on and came out of the bathroom. The room smelt like the one dish that Ezra knows how to make. Pasta. Ezra brought two plates over to the table and set them down. He opened a bottle of champagne and poured us some glasses. My stomach churned at the aroma. I ran back into the bathroom and puked for the third time today. Ezra came into the bathroom, and sat on the floor next to me. I started to cry, he wrapped his arms around me. He rubbed my back and tried to calm me down. "Okay, now there's something wrong. "No, I'm fine." "Aria, no. Don't push me away. Everything is not fine. You're crying on the bathroom floor, there must be something wrong."I cried even harder. "Aria, you can tell me anything." I shook my head. "You're going to be pissed." "I'm only going to be pissed if you don't tell me." He said. I tried to choke out the words, but they wouldn't come out. "Aria. Listen to me. There's nothing you can do or say that will make me mad at you. So tell me, what's wrong." "I..I might be ..pregnant." I looked at his face, his eyes were wide and his mouth dropped. "Are you sure?" I nodded my head. "I missed my period, I've been throwing up. What else could it be?"


	10. Chapter 10

Run Away Love;

Aria's POV:

For the remainder of our vacation, Ezra and I didn't go too crazy. I was on the bed when Ezra came over to me and kissed me softly on my lips. "What was that for?" I said with a grin on my face. "What? I can't kiss my gorgeous girlfriend?" He asked, returning the smile. "Never said that, I just wasn't expecting that." I told him. "Well, then that's why. I like to take you by surprise." There was a short silence then Ezra started to talk once more. "So, there's a carnival down at the beach tonight. Would you like to go?" I got up on the bed and wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed him. "I'd love to." "Great." We kissed once more before I got down and went into the bathroom.

Later That Night –

It was around 7:30, and Ezra and I were getting ready to leave for the carnival. I wore light washed denim shorts, a white and grey flowy tank top and sandals. I had my hair curled to perfection, and little makeup. Ezra wrapped his strong arms around my tiny waist and we walked down to the beach.

Ezra and I walked towards the carnival. There were games, and a few rides. "Would you like to go on the Ferris wheel?" Ezra asked me. I smiled and said, "Lead the way." We walked over to the Ferris wheel, and the guy at the gate loaded two people on, and brought a cart down for us. We hopped on the pink and blue cart, and we were lifted into the air. "Wow, there's an amazing view from up here." I told him. "Yeah, but there's an even amazing view from where I'm sitting." I smiled at him, and Ezra wrapped his arm around my shoulder. After a while of going around in a big circle, we were let off.

Ezra and I walked around for a while; we shared some cotton candy and Ezra won me a big stuffed bear. Tonight is perfect. The fireworks started; Ezra grabbed my hand, and led me towards the water. Ezra sat down on the sand, close enough for the water to reach us. Ezra grabbed my hand and pulled me gently onto his lap. I laid my head on his chest, and he wrapped himself around my waist. We just stayed there for a while, enjoying the feel of us being close. Ezra broke the ice; "The stars look beautiful tonight."

"Yeah, I love looking up at the stars at night." I told him. "I like looking for shooting stars." "Really? I never saw a shooting star before." "I've seen about five." "Wow. Someday I'll see one; I'll make sure of it." "Then what would you wish for?" Ezra asked. "If I told you, it won't come true." I told him. "Well, what if I guessed it?" "If you guess, then I'm sure it will come true. But I never have seen one before, so you can't guess." I said. "Alright. Fine."

The wind started to pick up a bit; "Are you cold?" Ezra asked me. "No, I'm alright." "Well, you look cold." He said, pointing the goose bumps on my arms. "Okay, maybe a little." I said, with a soft smile. "Here" He unzipped his hoodie and put it around me. "Thanks." I said, lifting my head up and giving him a small peck on the lips. "Anything for you." Ezra kissed me once more. He turned me around, making me wrapping my legs around his torso. He moved my hair out of my face, and he cupped my face with his strong hands. He kissed me with more passion than the last kiss. His tongue grazed the bottom of my lip, which he knew made me go crazy.


End file.
